


Not All an Act

by Last_Winter_Rose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fíli, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fake Becomes Real, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gold Sick Thorin, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bilbo, Omega Verse, References to Knotting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of the Five Armies is over. Everyone is alive and well, as well as can be, Thorin is once again fighting the Dragon Sickness and poor Bilbo is get the worst of it; Thorin hasn't forgotten that it was Bilbo that handed over the Arkenstone to the Men and elves. </p>
<p>To save Bilbo, Fili declares the hobbit is his One, and by dwarven law he cannot be executed nor exiled. Making another problem, the whole One business is irreversible; the dwarves will not treat Bilbo as a traitor anymore, but now they have to get marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All an Act

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after reading the [following prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20465919#t20465919) and I would like to say thank you to that prompter.
> 
> Written for the [2015 Hobbit Big Bang](http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/). I didn't finish it on time for the actual posting date but I'm posting it now. I'm posting the first chapter today and will do my best to update once a week. 
> 
> Also, I would like to thanks penumbria for this beautiful [banner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3915445).
> 
> Unbeta, all mistakes are mine.

~*~

It was wrong. It was unfair.

Thorin hadn't even given everyone time to heal before he was pulling the members of the company, at least those who could leave their beds, into the throne room of Erebor for this unfair trail. Fili could see that Thorin was once again fighting the gold sickness, only having won over it enough to help their kin. To stand with the elves of Mirkwood and the men of Lake Town to save the mountain. He had even been well enough that he parted with the gold and gems that were rightfully the elves and men. Thorin had the Arkenstone back, the Battle of the Five Armies had been won, plans were made for everyone to help rebuild both Erebor and Dale. There was no point to this trail.

Fili stood to the right of Thorin on the throne with Kili beside him, leaning on a walking cane due to his wounded leg. The rest of the company, beside Dori and Bifur who were too injured, stood in front of Thorin. Between them, on the middle step leading to the throne, stood Bilbo.

He watched the little omega. While Thorin went on and on about breaking deals and promises, though they all knew Thorin wasn't one to be talking about that; Bilbo stood tall, his head held high, never arguing back against the alpha, even when Thorin was in the wrong. It was one of the things that Fili loved about the hobbit. Bilbo never used the fact that he was an omega against them, he wanted to be treated just like everyone else in the company. He gave a small smile thinking back to all of the times that Bilbo had saved the company, they never would have made it to the mountain without Bilbo's help.

“Fili,” Kili whispered to him.

Fili kept his face forwards but glanced from the corner of his eye. His brother was looking at him, the pleasing look that Fili knew all too well in his brother's dark eyes. He knew what Kili wanted but it couldn't be done, not right then, he had to wait, see it through. He shook his head and slightly waved his hand to tell Kili to wait. He just hope that it was all some big show that Thorin was putting on, just like he did back on Carrock.

He hoped in vain.

“You gave away the King's Jewel,” Thorin said, “and for that you have betrayed not only me but the company. The Arkenstone belongs to the Dwarves of Erebor.” He paused and leaned back in the throne, placing both of his hands on the rests. “Bilbo Baggins of the Shrine, for betraying the company and breaking your word of contract, I sentence you to death by beheading.”

Server things happened at once; armed dwarves came from nowhere and filled the room, two of them took hold of Bilbo's arms and the others moved to block the company from getting to their burglar. They were all shouting trying to push past the guards, Dwalin even took some of them out before he was pinned to the ground.

There was shouting and fighting but Fili didn't move; he knew his uncle wouldn't listen to any of it.

“Fili,” Kili hissed at him. “We have to do something.”

Fili turned to his brother before glancing around the room in hope that Gandalf would show up last minuet like he always does, but as the guards started to pull Bilbo away from them and there was no sign of the wizard, Fili did the first thing that he thought of. He stepped in front of Thorin and kneel before him, “Uncle please.”

He didn't look up as silence filled the room, the only sound was a faint whimper from Bilbo. It felt like eternity as he waited, but soon Thorin gave him permission to continue. Fili stayed kneeling but he lifted his head, “Please unc...my lord, I know what Bilbo did was wrong, he had no right to take the Arkenstone but he's also a hobbit, not a dwarf. He does not know what the King's Jewel means to us. He only did what he believed was in the good of the company, which is what the contract held of him.”

Thorin seemed to think something over before shaking his head. “No, as you stated, he had no right. He broke a promise and the contra-”

“The contract only stated that he needed to help get the Arkenstone from Smaug, it said nothing about what he was to do with it after he got it away from the dragon, nor did it state which part of the treasure from which he could take as his claim.”

“He gave it to the enemies.”

“The elves and men were only asking for what you promised them, a promise that you broke. How can you hold Bilbo to his word if you do not keep yours?”

“ENOUGH!!” Thorin yelled standing from the throne. He took a step closer to Fili but Fili didn't move, only to slowly rise his hand to Kili who looked ready to jump between them.

“Fili.”

  
It should have been faint to him but Fili heard his name spoken as if the hobbit was right next to him. Fili turned to see Bilbo shaking his head, a worried look in his blue eyes framed with red rims and tears being held at bay. They both knew that he had over stepped with that statement but Fili didn't care, it was the truth and he was willing to do anything to save Bilbo. The hobbit had grown on him, and Fili was sure that it had nothing to do with Bilbo being an omega and him an alpha. It was the little things that he did that had caught Fili's attention and he would not see this simple creature killed for some madness that Thorin could not see beyond.

He turned back to Thorin who was looking between the two. “You have the Arkenstone back,” Fili stated, “all who see it will know that you are the King Under the Mountain but you know as well as I do that we never would have made it to the mountain to begin with without Bilbo's help. Don't pay him, send him away with no gold.” He pursed a second, “Banish him even, just let him live.” He wasn't sure why but it pained him to say that last part, the thought of Bilbo being banished from Erebor suddenly ate away at him but if it kept Bilbo alive, so be it.

Agreements sounded behind him from the others and for a moment Fili saw a flash of his uncle in Thorin's black eyes. The uncle who was fighting against the sickness of the gold, the uncle who would probably be in Fili's place to save Bilbo if the need called for it but that moment was gone too quickly and Thorin shook his head moving back towards the throne.

“I have made my decision Fili, and someday you will understand but Bilbo -”

“HE'S MY ONE!” Fili shouted leaping to his feet. The words were out of his mouth before he even thought about saying them. The room fell silence as Thorin slowly turned to him.

“Lad, are you sure?” He heard Balin asked behind him. “To claim an omega as your One -”

“I'm sure Balin.” Fili didn't move, he wasn't sure why he had said it, but he wasn't going to let Bilbo be killed and he knew the price for lying about one's One.

“That can't be,” Thorin said taking a step towards him. “Your Word -”

“Bilbo is my One,” Fili said again as firmly as he could. “My Word is my own, connecting me to the omega who would be mine. Even as king you have no right to ask.” He quickly gave a small glance to Kili with his eyes. His brother was the only one among them that knew of his Word along the back of his left shoulder and he hoped that Kili wouldn't say anything.

“Fili -”

“He's right Thorin.” Balin jumped in as he pushed past the guards and moved to stand by Fili. “Even as king, you're forbidden to ask such a thing of another.”

“Tell me then, why didn't you say anything before now?” Thorin asked.

Fili silently cursed, of course his uncle would think of that. He turned to Bilbo, the poor hobbit looked lost and confused, unsure of what was going on and he used that to his answer. He turned back to Thorin, “Since the moment Bilbo opened his door at Bag End I've felt a pull towards him. I believed it meant something but was unsure at the time. As the journey went, the things that he did pulled me closer to him and soon it was clear to me that he was my One, but I was unsure if hobbits believed in the same as dwarves. I was going to wait until after we had reclaimed Erebor to speak with him about the matter.”

There was silence, no one spoke as they all waited and watched as Thorin thought over Fili's answer. Even the guards from Dain's army, who had stayed at Erebor after the battle, watched Thorin with intent looks on their faces. They wouldn't trying to save Bilbo, but they knew what it meant to mess with another dwarf's One. It was something you just didn't do, king or not.

Thorin eyed him for a while, Fili saw that flash of his uncle again before Thorin sighed and waved to the guards to let Bilbo go. The moment the guards removed their hands from the omega’s Fili was there wrapping his arms around Bilbo. He was honestly shocked that it worked.

“Fili, what –“ Bilbo began but Fili cut him off.

“Shh, I’ll explain everything later. Alright?” Fili pulled back so that they were arm length apart but leaned forwards a little so that they were looking eye to eye. Bilbo stared at him for a second, he could see that the hobbit wanted to ask questions, he wanted to know what had just happened but instead he nodded and didn’t say anything. Fili just answered with a small smile.

“He will still need to be punish,” Thorin said as he took a seat on the throne and Fili couldn’t help but tightened his hold on Bilbo as he turned back towards his king. “He will not receive his payment from the treasure, nor will he be allowed outside of Erebor’s walls without an escort until farther word.” Fili nodded, Bilbo probably wasn't going to be happy about that but it was better than being dead. Once Fili nodded in agreement, Thorin turned to the others. “In two months, at the beginning of Spring,” he annouced, “we will have a ceremony. At that time I will officially name Fili my heir to the Erebor’s throne and you two,” he pointed at Fili and Bilbo, “will be joined as one.”

“WHAT?!” Bilbo shouted almost pulling away from Fili.

“Now get him out of my sight.” Thorin waved his hand towards one of the doors.

“Yes, sire,” Fili said. He turned Bilbo around and gave a light shoved towards the door but the hobbit didn't seem to want to move, “Come on Bilbo.” Fili glanced to the others and they quickly pushed past the guards and fell into step next to them, trying to help Fili get Bilbo out of there. Kili even joined Fili by his side, doing his best to help with his wounded leg. They were almost to the door, just mere inches and they would be gone but the moment Fili stepped into the doorway, he was called back by Thorin. They all stopped and turned, pushing Bilbo behind them incase Thorin had changed his mind. “Yes, sire?” Fili asked.

“I wish to have a few words with you.” Thorin pointed to the spot in front of the throne. “The others can see to your omega.”

Fili glanced over his shoulder at Bilbo, not really wanting to leave him alone. He felt like he should be there when they explain everything to Bilbo.

“Go on lad,” Balin said giving him a smile.

“We'll watch Mister Bilbo,” Ori spoke up. The youngest omega of the company stood by Bilbo and nodded to Fili as he looked between their king and the burglar.

Fili nodded, gave his thanks, and watched as the others pulled Bilbo away from the room. The poor hobbit's face was full of worries and confusions. He just hoped that Bilbo could forgive him for what he had just gotten them into.

 

~*~

 

Bilbo let himself be pulled from the throne room, down hallways and stiarcases, and into what he believed to be what was the library at one time. It was there that he finally pulled free from Ori and Bofur's hold and moved away from the dwarves.

“Alright!” he shouted as they tried to get him to move some more. “I refused to move another inch until someone tell me what just happened.” He stumped his foot and cross his arms. He felt silly but if it was the only way to get the others to stop fusing over him so be it. They all started looking among themselves, as if wondering who was going to tell him. “Well?” he asked hoping to get them to decide a little bit faster.

Finally all of their eyes settled on Balin, the elder dwarf just sighed and nodded. “Very well,” he rubbed his beard in thought. “Where do I begin? Well, I guess I should start with asking if hobbits believe in what we call Ones.”

Bilbo was confused at that, “I’m not sure, I've never heard of it before.”

“Maybe hobbits call it something else,” Bofur commented.

Balin nodded. “Yes, um, someone’s One is their soulmate, the alpha or omega that they are meant to be with.”

At that Bilbo smiled, he also felt his cheeks warming up at the subject of conversation. “We believe in that, we just call them Soulmates though, never had a fancy name for it, but there hasn't been a true pairing in years.”

“Um good, that’ll save sometime in explaining things,” Balin said, though he seemed sadden by the last bit of Bilbo's comment.

“But what does that have to do with me?” Bilbo asked.

“Fili just claimed you as his One.” That came from Kili, the young prince sat in the chair that had been offered to him when they stopped in the room, his wounded leg spread out in front of him.

Bilbo looked at the young alpha for a few seconds, he wasn’t sure what to say. “He...Fili…” he glanced around at the others and back at Kili. He shook his head, “He didn’t…he did…you’re joking.” Bilbo was sure that Kili was joking but when the alpha gave him the most serious look that he has ever seen on the young dwarf's face since they've met, he knew that Kili was anything but. Bilbo was truly at a lost of words. “Why would he do such a thing?” he asked dropping into a nearby chair.

“To save ya laddie,” Bofur said.

Bilbo stared at him; he was still trying to get over the fact that Thorin has actually sentenced him to death, but now they wanted him to understand what Fili had done. Bilbo took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. “I know he was trying to save me, yes, thank you. What I want to know is  _why_ did he claimed me? What was the point?”

“Well, beside the fact that you _are_ his One lad,” Gloin said, “by claiming you as his One, Fili bound your life with his. If Thorin did anything to you, killed you, bandish you, anything, he would have to do the same to Fili.”

“And with Fili being Thorin's heir it wasn't like he could have actually gone through with it,” Ori jumped in from where he was sitting.

“He could have,” Bofur said, “but killing his own heir and his heir's One as the first thing after becoming King Under the Mountain wouldn't have been a good way to begin his ruling.”

Bilbo shook his head at learning that Fili had risked his life. That the golden prince had taken a chance that Thorin would have still went ahead and killed Bilbo, along with him. It wasn't like he didn't have Kili to become heir of the Erebor throne. Bilbo shook his head and ran his hands through his hair as he tried to think, they were throwing so much at him, but the main thing that he was finding the hardest to get through his head was that Fili had bound himself to him, a simple hobbit. He shook his head, “There has to have been another way? Thorin wouldn't have really killed me. Would he?” He turned to Balin and Dwalin, Thorin's two closest and oldest friends.

Balin just looked away, Bilbo could see that he was holding back tears. Dwalin looked at him but he too had a sadden look on his face. “Thorin is still fighting the gold-sickness,” he said. “We can all see it but to be honest, I'm not sure what he would have done. You're just lucky that you and Fili found each other.”

“If the lad was telling the truth.” The comment came from Nori who was in the corner leaning against the wall and the other didn't take kindly to it. They started shouting, asking what he meant by that and how could he think such a thing about their prince. Bilbo though remain silent as he looked towards Kili, the only person who wasn't shouting at the top of his lungs.

“What do you think Kili?” Bilbo asked, drawing the attention of everyone in the room to the young alpha. “Hobbits believe in Soulmates, or Ones as you call them, but it seems that we have difference ways of going about finding them than dwarrows.” He held his hand up to stop Balin from saying anything. “I could be Fili's Soulmate or I couldn't be. It's true that I've always felt something towards him but I've felt something towards all of you. You are all my friends, and I would do anything for any of you.” He didn't tell them that the 'something' that he's felt for Fili has always been a little stronger than for the others but he always believed that it was because Fili didn't treat him, Bofur or Ori, like some of the others did. The fact that they were omegas never seemed to make Fili want to go out of his way to protect them, to keep them safe as if they couldn't themselves. There were only two others that acted that way but Bilbo has seen how Dwalin would looked at Ori, and Kili at a certain omega elf that they all knew. “If Fili is my Soulmate, I won't know until the Spring when it seems that we'll already be married, or at least that's what I guess 'joined as one' meant.”

Kili seemed confused by that comment but didn't say anything, which Bilbo was thankful for, instead he just slowly shifted his leg a little and looked to the door that they had came through. “There is his Word that could connect you to him but only he knows what that is.”

“I'm...I'm sorry but 'Word'? What's that?”

They all looked shock by the question.

“Do alpha hobbits not have a Word to help them find their One?” Ori asked. The young dwarf almost looked like he had become sick from that thought and Bilbo almost didn't want to shake his head in answer.

“It seems that hobbits and dwarves are difference in many ways that we were not aware of,” Balin said. “A Word is something that every dwarf alpha is born with, true we do not actually see it until we present as alpha but it's there somewhere on our bodies. It's one word, no more, no less, but it's to help us find our One.”

“How?” Bilbo asked.

“Not only do we feel a pull to the omega that is our One, this Word describe our omega. Sometimes the word can be helpful making it very clear who it's talking about and other times...well, let's just say not all dwarrows find their One.” Bilbo nodded, he kind of understood what Balin was saying but he must not have looked like he did. The elder dwarf sighed and pointed to Ori, “Pretend that Ori is my One.” Bilbo smiled as Ori's cheeks went pink but he didn't miss the look that Dwalin gave his brother. If Balin noticed though he didn't say anything but kept going. “If Ori was my One, my Word would somehow descride Ori. It could say 'scribe', 'artist', 'youngest', or anything else that you can think of. Just enough that I would know that when I started feeling pulled towards him, I would know why.”

Bilbo nodded, “Surely though Fili's word isn't for me.” Balin shrugged while the others looked around at each others, no one said anything for seconds and Bilbo finally turned to Kili. “Kili, surely you know what Fili's Word is.”

There were a few beat of more silence before “No,” Kili said shaking his head, “Fili kept his Word to himself, just like most alphas do. By right, an alpha may only share his word with the omega that he believe to be his One but he doesn't even have to share it with them if he so wish it.”

“Though that might be a little hard to hid when ya're joined,” Gloin said, elbowing Oin in the ribs, a huge grin on his face.

Bilbo felt his cheeks heating up a little, knowing all too well what the elder dwraf meant by it, but he kept his eyes on Kili, he had a feeling that there was something the young prince wasn't telling him but as much as he wanted to know everything that might help him, Bilbo didn't push, though he was a little putoff by it.

“Hold on,” Bofur jumpped in, “you said that you might his One but you wouldn't know until spring. What did ya mean by that?”

Bilbo opened and closed his mouth, he knew that his cheeks had to be blight red at how hot they were getting. He honestly didn't mind Bofur asking the question, or for Ori to be there when he asnwered; they were omegas, but the others; a proper omega hobbit didn't talk about such things around alphas. They all stared at him, waiting for an answer, Bilbo decided to tell what he could but no sooner had he opened his mouth, Fili entered the room and instead of answer Bofur's question, Bilbo found himself stepping forward and yelling at the golden hair prince, making Fili back up as he pointed his finder in the alpha's face. “JUST WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!” He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

Fili didn't get mad but instead stared at the hobbit, sighed, and then looked around the room at the others. “Would you all mind? I need to talk to Bilbo for a moment.”

“Of crouse lad,” Balin nodded and motion for the others to follow him as they left the room.

Bilbo watched as they slowly left. Kili slowly stood from the chair, not doing a very good job at hidding the pain that he was in from his leg but he gave Fili a quick glance before stepping through the door, followed by Balin, the last to leave. Once they were gone Fili stepped around Bilbo and moved to close the door, locking it, he lowered his head and released a sigh.

“I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am sorry for what I have done.” Fili whispered so quitely that Bilbo had to step forwards to hear him.

Bilbo stared at his back, a little confused by the sudden change in the room. “You saved my life, how could I not forgive you for that?”

Fili turned to him, a look of concern on his face, but his eyes held something difference, something Bilbo couldn't desicbed. “I'm gussing that the others have informed you of what I  _have_ done by claiming you as my One.” Bilbo nodded. “The truth is Bilbo, I'm not sure if you are my One. Everything happened so fast, I wanted to save you, and I just said the first thing that came to mind.”

“And it worked, you did save me,” Bilbo said placing a hand on Fili's shoulder.

“But now, we're to be married and you're going to have to live in Erebor, I'm afriad you won't be able to go back to the Shine, at least not to live, and not for a while.” Fili pushed passed Bilbo and dropped into the chair that his brother had just been sitting in. “I'm so sorry Bilbo, becuase of me we're now locked in this false realtionship.”

Bilbo wasn't sure why but a shy chuckle left him at that comment. “You sound like you don't care for me at all. Maybe it would have been better if Thorin had killed me instead.”

Fili seemed sicken at Bilbo's words, he jumped from the chair and placed his hands on Bilbo's shoulders. “Don't even think that! Of crouse I care for you, but as a friend, you are a member of the company. I mean, I'm pretty sure that you feel nothing for me beside that of a friend.” He let Bilbo go, rubbing his forehead with his hand. “We just need to figure out what to do.”

“Why don't you just tell them the truth? Tell them that I'm not your One, that you made a mistake.”

Fili shook his head, “That would only end with both of us getting killed instead of just you.”

“I don't understand.”

“I claimed you as my One infront of the company and Thorin, _my king_ , there's no going back from that Bilbo. When Balin asked me if I was sure and I said yes, I tried our fates together from that moment.” Fili looked at him, locking their eyes. “Again, I don't expect you to forgive me-”

“What about your word? Maybe it really is talking about me and you just don't know it,” Bilbo said. He felt bad for Fili, the alpha had only done what he believed at the time to be right. If there was anything that he coud do to help Fili get through his decisions at that moment, he would do it.

Fili shook his head, “No, it's not talking about you.”

“Are you sure? Maybe-”

“No! I mean I thought it might have been at one point during the journey here but now...” Fili sighed, “We just need to see this through. Uncle is still fighting the sickness, but I've brought us a little bit of time.”

“We're to be married Fili, I think that counts as more than a little. From what the others have told me we're in this together, until the day we die. That, or Thorin remove any claim that you have on the throne, we leave Erebor, and then go our own way. Somehow I see the first oprtion happening before the second.”

It was clear that Fili wasn't going to talk to him about his Word so Bilbo decided not to push, instead he stuided Fili. The young dwarf seems completely lost and it was understandable: he almost lost Kili in Lake-Town, had to escape Smuag, got to the mountain to find his uncle was more concern about a stone than their well being, almost lost the mountain again to the orcs becuase of Thorin and the dragon sickness, almost lost Kili again, and ended up claiming Bilbo as his One. A lot of things has happened in the past few days and Bilbo was sure that he would probably be looking the same way if he was in Fili's shoes.

“Fili,” Bilbo took a step closer to him and place a hand on his arm. “We'll get through this. I mean at least we're good friend and can stand one another. I can think of wrost people to has to marry.”

“Bilbo-”

“No, I don't want to hear it. You did this to save me and I'm thankful for that. Now it's my turn to save you.”

Fili placed his hand on top of Bilbo and gave a shy smile, “Thank you.” Fili lower his eyes and Bilbo had to laugh as his cheeks took on a pinkes shade to them, he knew what the alpha was thinking before he asked. “Um, how will we...um”

“We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.” He patted Fili on the arm and pulled a chair over closer to the dwarf to take a seat. “Right now we have some other things to worry about.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we're going to have to play the part of an alpha and an omega who are suppost to be together. You're going to have to help me with what I'll need to know. Is there going to be a test that I'll need to pass? Things like that, and I'll help you with a few things about hobbits' culture.”

Fili nodded, “Yeah, I think I can do that. Ori and Kili might be able to help with that as well.”

“Are you sure we want others to be helping with this?”

“Kili's my little brother, he knows everything that I do, even if I don't want him to know, he'll find out sooner or later. And you know of Ori's love for books and for teaching about dwarven culture, he's probably waiting for you to come ask him.”

Bilbo smiled. “See, we can get through this.” He stood and pulled Fili up with him, “Now we have a kingdom to rebuild, peace talks to help with, and a wedding to plan, and I don't want to hear another word about you feeling sorry.” He could see Fili wanted to say something but instead he kept his mouth shut and let Bilbo pull him from the chair and towards the door.

Bilbo felt a wave of guilt go through him for some reason. It was probably because he realized that if he hadn't kept the Arkenstone from Thorin, if he had given it to the dwarves instead of the elves and men, Thorin wouldn't have been wanting to kill him and Fili wouldn't have had to step in to save him. In the long run, it all came down to being his fault, but like he told Fili, they were in the whole mess together. No matter who started, they had to finish it together.


End file.
